A Diseased World
by bunniesdeath
Summary: When your world falls victim to death, you only have one option: turn to your favorite reality. M cause sh!t get kinda bad I hope. And possible lemon, or not, still not sure.
1. I Need Your Help

"If I don't return at the end of two weeks, then move to the next location."

* * *

I scramble to find the page as the moans grow louder by the second. Soon they'll reach this room causing terror to flood my veins. My hands shake making it hard to read the large book.

I stop. Deep breath in. 'I'm not dead yet.'

I find what I'm looking for seconds before they reach the locked door. I can hear them scratching and pushing against it. In one quick move I position myself so that I can touch the chalk circle while holding out the book.

"Sę veá córe nostrum meírse." I recited softly to myself, forcing my mind to shut out all distractions and focusing on the image in my head.

"Sę veá córe nostrum meírse." The door creaks and groans, straining against the pressure as they go into a frenzy from the smell of my blood.

"Sę veá córe nostrum meírse." There's a crash as the door breaks open and they fall in, climbing over each other in a desperate attempt to get to me. Their moans over fill the room, drowning out the sound of anything else. Then, just like that, everything fades away into a black space, all noise evaporating to a hum in the air.

* * *

For a brief moment I hang in this calm nothingness. If I were to reach outside this circle, I'd be lost to time and space. I'd become one with the universe but no longer as a single entity. I don't know how I know all this, I just do.

I blink.

I'm standing, or rather, floating above a large forest. The land stretches out towards the horizon where the sun lays, dying the sky in watercolors of oranges and pinks. The slim clouds catch fire from the reflecting light.

'It's beautiful.'

A violent cough erupts from deep within my chest. My body shudders from the sheer force of it. My eyes roll up into my head as I double over in pain. I feel myself falling and falling and falling...

* * *

'Ugh, I can't wait to go home,' I think as I sit in the food court on my lunch break. Suddenly I hear screams erupt from deep in the mall. People are running towards the exits, fighting and shoving each other. Some fall and get trampled on, others lose loved ones in the crowd, and some stand around in a daze. I stand upon my table and scan the chaos, trying to figure out what the hysteria is all about.

There, at the very edge, there are people that lurch forward as if they were all drunk. They reach out and start dragging people down who all scream and fight and plea for help before they're lost under the amounts of bodies that converge on them. Their necks get ripped open, chunks of flesh and meat get chewed and swallowed, their blood pours out and drenches those around them.

I turn and look towards the entrance. There's no way I can get out the doors in time. I look up and see that the large windows above the doors is missing. I look behind me only to find I have no more time. I turn back around and start running across the table tops as screams raise in volume around me.

My adrenaline pumps as I leap into the air. I feel weightless and urgent as I catapult through the windows and land right onto my car. I jump through Ms. Widow's sunroof, start her up, and drive straight to my mother's house. On my way there, much to my horror, there is pure chaos out on the streets. People were either wrecked, running, being chased, or being consumed. The world around me had become a sea of fear.

The second I pull up to my mother's, I jump out of the car and race into her house. I begin to call for her and my siblings but stop when I run into one of her animals, whom I put in cages and pile into one of the two vans that now sit where Ms. Widow had been moments ago. Soon I have the van attached to the other van filled with my mother's pets. I have become frantic to find my family. Somehow I know I don't have much time before a horde descends upon the house.

I manage to find my brother curled up on his bed. I force him up and practically drag him out to the lead van. I shove him in, place headphones with music ont0 his ears, cover him up with a blanket, and buckle him in. I want to stay and comfort him but I must find the others. So I lock the door, turn, and race back inside.

Upstairs I bang on my sister's door, fear eating away at my insides. Finally after what feels like forever I hear her get up and unlock the door. She greets me with a glare.

"Look, before you get all upset, I need you to go out and sit with Brother. Cover up and listen to music. Get your seat belt on and lock your door. There is some serious shit bout to happen so do as I say," I say quickly and clearly, looking her straight in the eyes. She nods and runs out the house to the van.

I turn to my mother's closed door. Instead of knocking, I walk right in and find her sitting in her chair, smoking weed and playing Skyrim. She hands me the pipe and I light it up, savoring the smoke that flows into my lungs. I hold it there till I feel ready to burst before releasing it quickly.

"Mom, we have to leave."

"But I have to smoke this weed and game," she said, looking up at me with a slight lip tremble when she's ready to start fake crying. I give her a stern look. She sighs and gets up, bringing with her a bag of leaves and her cane. I take the bag and drop the pipe and lighter into it before following her down the stairs while urging her to try and go faster.

We make it outside and walk to the car as fast as we can. I look down the street to see what I knew was coming. I tell my mother to hurry, my voice rising with the growing terror in my heart. I race around both the vans, checking that everything's in order. I get in the driver side of the lead van just as Mum gets in shotgun. The second the doors lock the horde reaches the back of the car. I throw the gear shift into drive and race away from them as well as out of the neighborhood.

* * *

I realize that for the past five minutes I've been staring at the ceiling. At some point I opened my eyes as I was driving, watching as the road faded into the panels above me. The morning light comes through and plays across the room while birds chirp loudly outside. A calmness settles down on me from the tranquility of the room. But as my mind comes out of the haze of sleep I remember where I am and why I've come. Once again, I feel the fear clutch my heart.

Slowly I sit up, cringing from the all over soreness of my body. The pain radiates up my neck and into my brain, giving me a bit of a headache. I reach up and clutch my head, groaning at the overwhelming stiffness I feel. Soon I realize that my left arm isn't burning where I sliced it on a window shard.

Looking down I see that my arm is professionally bandaged up and probably, hopefully, smeared in some kind of salve. Slowly lowering my hands, I fumble around for my glasses, finding them next to me on the nightstand. I put them on and then look around the room for my duffle bag and book only to find that they're not here. The panic that wraps around my chest is immediate.

Just as I'm about to get up, the door slides open. A young woman that's about 5'8" walks in. Her hair is an unusual mint blue color and she has the face of an extremely lovely maiden. She looks me straight in the eyes with beautifully dark blood red eyes that contrast her soft white skin. She smiles softly at me as a blush creeps onto my face.

'She's way more beautiful in person.' I snap out of my awe of her just as she walks up to the bed, having asked me something that I completely missed like an idiot. I tilt my head up at her, looking into her eyes, my hands limp in my lap. As I feel the fear come back to me, my lower lip trembles and my eyes begin to mist over. I fight to keep the fear off of my face but feel it's a losing battle.

"I need your help."

TBC~

A/N: I'm high as balls! XD And if you don't understand, the dream is not a full memory. It's a memory mixed with dream qualities. Aaaannnddd I don't own anything that is yyh, not the characters nor the whole thing of them.


	2. Demons

"I need your help," I say, feeling small and helpless, my hazel-brown eyes wide and teary. Her face holds some surprise before she smiles a reassuringly at me.

"What can I help you with," she asks in the sweetest voice I ever heard.

"I-I had a big bag and a book with me, but they're not here now. Do you know where they are? I need them back 'cause they're very important to me," I reply, hearing my voice warble and crack, feeling like my throat is going to close up.

"No, but I can go look for them. Would you like anything to drink when I come back," she asks in a calm voice.

"I'd like some warm milk if you have any," I say while trying to rub away my unshed tears and sniffing. I feel her pat my head softly before walking away. Just as she's about to go out the door, she pauses and looks back at me.

"Don't worry Ms. Angel, everything will be alright," she says, smiling sweetly at me before closing the door on her way out.

'Wait, did she just call me 'Ms. Angel'? Oh, wait, I think it's cause I feel from the sky. Yeah, that's probably why. Silly Yukina,' I chuckle to myself then shake my head at how pansy I just acted. The second I feel safe and I up and go all crybaby on the first person I see. Hope I fare better with the next one, whom ever they may be.

"Man, I can't believe that book worked. Actually, I can't believe I risked my life like that...well, that's not true, I always do stupid shit, haha, ah, fuck. Wish I was wearing something more 'presentable'," I say, moving the blanket off and looking down at myself, taking note of the holes in my blue jeans and my slightly torn up black tank top.

'I hope they'll believe me. It sure would suck if after coming all this way they decide not to help me. Though, I'm glad I won't be suffering non of that language barrier crap. Thank god for English dubs, 'cept for Sailor Moon, that coulda been done better...man, what if they think I'm a spy or something? God, I'd be really boned. I really hope they'll help me, before it's too late. I have no idea how time works between here and home. I don't know if I have enough time to go reality hopping if they refuse to help me,' I groan out loud, once more holding my head at the onslaught of worrying thoughts.

'I wish I was stronger, not sitting here, waiting for the next person to come through the door. I wish I was dead, like everyone else, before finding that damn adorable kid,' I think, feeling the pull on my heart, making me swallow hard as I try to keep from crying. But soon images begin to flash behind my eyes and, try as I might, I end up letting out a sob before I clamp my hands over my mouth, feeling a few tears escape.

"Oh Mom, I really wish I was stronger. I'm so sorry Mom, I couldn't protect everyone, it all happened so fast and now you're all dead," I sob-whisper to myself, my breath coming in and out in shuddering gasps. I feel a familiar hole open up in my stomach as a darkness ebbs out, it's tentacles struggling to reach out and wrap itself around my insides, a deep depression that I have no time for.

I punch myself as hard as I can in the thigh, causing myself to stop crying and instead curse a stream of profanity to myself. It really fucking hurts, like a son of a donkey. I massage my leg, grimacing but glad I didn't start blubbering like a baby...completely. After a few more moments I decide to get up and stretch, putting those yoga skills to good use and work out the stiffness of my body.

'Thank god I had yoga senior year, else I'd just be hurting myself more,' I chuckle to myself as I stretch up on my toes, cracking my back and other joints. Then I spread my legs out and stretch down one side of my body, then the other side. Someone coughs politely behind me, snapping my attention over to him. I turn around and blush at having been caught stretching before I feel my jaw drop. Before me stands a handsome young man, standing in the doorway. I feel my face heat up even more as my heart rate increases.

'Oh my, it's the sly fox,' I stare wide-eyed at him, closing my mouth as I study him. His hair is a beautiful silky red and his emerald green eyes are just as tantalizing. He wears a light pink, long sleeved collared shirt that fits his lean frame well with light khaki pants and a dark reddish-brown belt. I notice him studying me as well. I blush and look over at the wall, glancing over at him from the corner of my eyes, watching him smile with friendliness that doesn't reach his guarded eyes.

"How are you feeling," he asks as he steps into the room. I shrug as I put my hands in my pockets, wishing I had my jacket, an old habit coming through when I feel awkward or nervous.

"Fine I guess. How are you," I ask softly.

"I'm fine as well, thank you for asking," he says with a smile. I reach up and push my glasses up further on my nose, covering my eyes completely before standing up straighter and taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Have you, um, possibly seen where my duffle-bag and book went," I ask, dreading the possible answer that I'm sure is to come.

"I have. They're with my friends who would like to meet you. Why don't we go join them," he asks warmly, smiling at me as he motions to the door. I nod and follow him out the door.

* * *

"Um...I'm not a threat. I know you can't really take people at face value and all cause the world is crazy like that, but, um, I'm actually here looking for help," I say softly, keeping the trembling out of my voice even though I shake a little. I'm just not very good at not being noticeably nervous. I'm glad I can't see his face, handsome as he is, he definitely is one of the more frightening characters simply because he's super smart.

"So where is it that you come from," he asks, notably changing subjects as he slows down a little in order to be able to look over at me. He's close enough that I can smell his scent. I discreetly sniff at him, smelling roses and cleanness which makes me smile softly. Smelling him makes me feel less nervous for some reason.

"I come from America. 'Course, if it was as easy as that, then I wouldn't have had to get here like I did," I say, snickering at the mental image of my chalk circle. He nods as if understanding what I'm talking about. I try to not notice him scrutinizing me out of the corner of his eye.

"So what is your name? I'm Kurama."

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Kurama," I say with a smile, trying not to think of all the fandom I read about him.

"It's nice to meet you as well. You have a beautiful name Bella," he says politely. I smirk and shake my head slightly causing him to look at me with a quirked brow.

"You know who also says that, old people," I look at him with humor, "When I was little, a lot of my Granny's friends would say that to me." I laugh with remembrance and at the fact that I just called Kurama old. He chuckles, whether it be from my laughing or from the what I said, I have no idea, but it makes me feel even more at ease.

Before we can say anything else, we reach our destination. I stop smiling and become guarded as the nervousness comes back. He opens the door open to me and, taking a deep breath, I walk through, my back straight and my hands resting in my pockets. The first thing I notice is that there's a large table with people seated on one side of it and somebody standing by the wall. All conversation dies down and everyone's eyes turns to me. I want to turn tail and run but I hold my ground. Kurama moves around me and pulls out a chair for me. I sit on the edge of the seat before he takes a seat next to everybody else.

'Let the interrogation begin,' I think as I look around the room.

"Everyone, this is Bella," Kurama begins, smiling at me, "This is Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara, and that one by the wall is Hiei," he says, introducing everybody. Yusuke is still super cute with his chocolate brown eyes and 'cool guy' hair. He looks very relaxed in his white t-shirt and blue jeans, giving me a lazy grin. Koenma is just as princely as ever in his robes, despite the pacifier and the 'Jr' on his forehead. Kuwabara...still is not attractive to me whatsoever. His orange Elvis Presley hair and macho face are just too funny for me to ever get over, plus, he's just so damn goofy. And then there's badass Hiei. I stop myself from drooling at the sight of him. He's the same height as his sister. His beautiful red orbs bore into me but I don't make eye contact as I glance at his spiky hair and black attire.

'Crap, I look horrible. This was a bad idea. Shit, what do I say? Oh god, I've read sooooo much yaoi about them. No, don't think that! I can't think of perverted things! I have to focus on the task at hand.' The mental nervousness is making my head hurt again. Just then someone knocks on the door. I turn and see Yukina walk in with a tray. She sets it down and offers everyone tea after handing me a cup with warmed milk in it. I take it gratefully and smile at her before drinking it. Once everyone who wants it has tea, she smiles encouragingly at me before leaving.

"Um, may I have my stuff back," I ask, jumping right to the point once the door closes.

"Certainly, but first, I need to ask you a few questions," Koenma says. I nod for him to continue.

"Are you an angel," Kuwabara blurts out, surprising me and the others.

"Um, what? An angel? Dude, what are you talking about," I ask, looking at him like he's crazy.

"Well, when you showed up in the sky, you had these big ass angel wings," Yusuke says and Kuwabara nods his head in agreement.

"Last I checked I was 100% human. I don't know what y'all think you saw, but, I'm human," I say, feeling really confused. This is not how I imagined the conversation going. They look disappointed.

"Okay, anyways, look, I'm here to see if any of you would be willing to help me. Cause, I mean, if not, I can just go somewhere else if need be," I say, not wanting to delay in case I got asked something weird again.

"Why do you need help," Koenma asks.

"Um, well, this is gonna sound weird, but, I come from a different reality and, well, we're in some serious trouble," I say, trying to stay calm but panic starts to worm its way in.

"What kinda trouble," Yusuke asks, staring intently at me.

"The end of the world kind," I say my face going blank as I stare right into his eyes, "It's a disease, a virus, possibly. No one really knows how it happened, and no one cares anymore. Survival is a must in my world. The government has fallen, there are no political structures. You either travel alone or you travel in groups. It's best to run and only kill when it is absolutely necessary. The disease that plagues us is not a curable one. Once you're infected, that's it, game over."

"What happens when you're infected," Kurama asks, his attention fully on me, as is everyone else's.

"You die, but you don't stay dead." It takes a few moments for them to process this. Yusuke's the first to say anything.

"Wait, are you talking about zombies," he asks, looking doubtful. I nod.

"You'd think that it wouldn't happen, but it did. Most of the world isn't made of killers, so when it happened, people couldn't get over the idea that they were still people. They thought there'd be a cure and that they were safe. It was happening in other places, but then it was happening in your country, then it was in your streets, just outside your windows. People are stupid, and they prefer to be blind. They're sheep, and the government the shepherd. Ultimately they were led to their deaths in false security. Those that were left either fought or ran," I sigh, "It just wasn't a pretty sight to behold. Seriously, it takes a LOT to get over seeing people getting eaten." I shiver from the memories.

"And how do you think we can help you if it's not curable," Koenma asks.

"I'm not here looking for a cure. I just, I just wanted a safe place for my group to live. If you're not fighting off Them, you're fighting off other people, especially if you haven't gotten a solid place of residence," I shrug, "I just need permission to move my people to this world, if not permanently, then at least temporarily while I find another place."

"How come you didn't bring your entire group with you already," Kurama asks.

"Because it wouldn't have worked. The book I used said it would be an extremely dangerous attempt to travel realities with big groups or even small groups if you don't have enough magic. Hell, it was a risk for me to even try on my own, but luckily it worked."

"So how did you know to come here if you're from another reality," Yusuke asks. I hesitate, looking at everyone in the eyes before answering.

"Well, um, in my world, like yours, we have manga and anime. But, uh, your world is a manga and an anime in my world. I took a gamble that there was a reality that was closely related to what I've read/seen because, I mean, why the fuck not? Once the dead start walking, anything's truly possible. I came here because you guys are strong and I was hoping Koenma would have a multi-reality portal or something," I say quickly, afraid that they won't believe me.

"We'd have to talk about it before any decisions can be made," Koenma says before anyone can say anything.

"So, wait, if we're a show in your world, then that would mean that you would know who Yukina's brother is," Kuwabara says with excitement. I look over at him apologetically as Hiei glares threateningly at me.

"Actually, that was never mentioned in the anime, not even in the manga. It's a big mystery, but a lot of fans were pretty damn mad 'bout it."

"Oh," is all he says, disappointment etched deep on his face before he gets excited again, "Well, I bet I'm the most popular one, right?"

"Psh, you're probably the most hated," Yusuke says, reaching over Koenma to punch Kuwabara's arm while laughing. I crack my knuckles, unsure of what I should tell them.

"Um, can I have my stuff back now," I ask Koenma as the two idiots begin to argue and rough house before Kurama gets them to stop and calm down.

"Do you have any thing dangerous I should know about," Koenma asks. Hiei scoffs at the question, probably thinking it was stupid cause who in their right mind would answer that truthfully.

"Well, yeah. I gotta protect myself," I answer with a shrug, then with some excitement, "Can I show you what I got and I won't mind if you hold onto them. I mean, they are dangerous weapons and you don't really even know me," I say quickly, wanting to show off my babies. Then my face falls as I realize what I had just said. Yusuke starts laughing, slapping his knees, and shaking his head with tears in his eyes. I stare at him like he's gone crazy.

"Why are you laughing," Koenma asks, staring at Yusuke like he's an idiot. It takes him a few minutes to calm down before he replies while wiping away his tears.

"She's just so honest, either that or she's really bat shit crazy," he says with a humored look, smiling at me, "I say we let her show us what she has." He grabs my bag from behind Koenma's chair and puts it in front of me. I look at the bag, afraid to touch it or make any sudden moves in case it be met with dire consequences. I look at Yusuke with both eyebrows arched in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Detective," growled Hiei, standing behind him holding the bag. I know how but my eyebrows went up even further. Any more surprise and I fear they'll leave my face.

"I mean, c'mon! Have any of you felt threatened by her at all? She's a little girl who's too honest for her own good. She's adorable," Yusuke replies with a smile. All around the room there were nods of agreement.

"Hey!" All eyes turn to me as I stand up and point a finger at Yusuke.

"I may be 5 foot 3, but I am 21 years old! I ain't a little girl, I am a young woman," I say, feeling dignified as I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Like I said, too honest," Yusuke says with a triumphant grin. After a few heart beats, Hiei drops the bag back on the table and returns to his place against the wall. If I wasn't so surprised, I might've been thrilled that I heard him talk. I look him in the eye and smile at him. He looks away, ignoring me. Sitting down, I unzip my bag while the others lean forward to see what's in it.

"Okay, this here is my sniper rifle, or, Big Daddy as I like to call him. And this here is my .45 caliber whom I call Lil Mama. And then finally there's Roxanne," I say, pulling out my bowie knife, "She's best when I'm trying to not make a lot of noise." I lay each weapon carefully on the table, showing that the guns are empty and that the bowie knife is sheathed. Then I zip my bag up and put it on the floor beside me.

"Oh yeah, where's my book?"

"I'm going to study it, if you don't mind," Kurama says.

I shrug at him, "Okay, sure."

"Well, I think we all have talk about this before deciding anything," Koenma starts.

"Um, may I take a shower," I ask softly, not wanting to be rude, but it's been forever since I've had a warm shower.

"Oh, sure, uh, Kuwabara, why don't you show Bella to the guest room," Koenma says.

"Sure," Kuwabara says, getting up and leading the way out of the room. I pick up my bag and nod at them before following him out.

* * *

"So who is popular? It's me, isn't it," he asks, grinning goofily while pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Well actually, everyone was pretty well liked," I answer with a chuckle.

"Even that weirdo Hiei? Ewww, I don't know what anyone could see in him," he responds with disgust. I laugh silently to myself as I think of the many stories I've read containing the fire demon in question.

"Everybody has different qualities that girls dig. I guess in that way it's all about perspective. Yusuke is rough round the edges, but he's caring and has them expressive eyes. Kurama is a gentleman and very intelligent, plus he's super handsome. Hiei's the bad boy, dark and hard to approach, specially with 'em icy eyes. And you're sweet and understanding. Girls dig it," I finish, smiling to myself.

"So who do you dig the most?"

"Not saying. I'd rather just keep that private," I smile up at him. He laughs and pats my head. After a few moments, we reach a guest room and he holds the door open for me. I nod my thanks and go in, but stop him before he leaves.

"Um, before you go, could you tell me how to get outside? I'd like to enjoy the scenery."

"Sure, just go down this hallway and take a left. It's the first door on the right."

"Thanks." I smile at him before closing the door.

* * *

After my shower, I change my clothes. I put on a pair of jeans that don't have holes in them and a white short-sleeve collared shirt. Then I grab my special box, mp3, and my white and blue headphones which I hang around my neck.

'Ah, a nice warm shower and a change of clothes really can be the best feeling ever. Now let's add to it,' I think as I walk from the room, leaving my duffle bag behind. Walking down the hallway I tuck my box under my arm as I plug my headphones into the mp3. I open the door to the outside and am pleased to find and outside hallway walkway thing. Taking a seat on the ledge of the floor, I set my box down and fiddle with my music, putting it on shuffle. As B.Y.O.B. plays I look at my box. It's not very big, about three Bic lighters in width and one Bic lighter in length. The box itself is wooden with a beautiful shiny picture of a young woman sitting in a crescent moon. I smile fondly at the box, tracing my fingers over the picture, remembering when my Granny gave it to me when I was visiting her many summers ago.

Slowly I open the box. Inside I find many movie ticket stubs, an old sweat band, a glass oval with a carving of an angel inside, a red stone, a black stone, and an amethyst stone. And on top of all that sits Galaxy, a beautiful glass bowl, my favorite blue swirly lighter, and a bag of 'cookies'. I pull out my bowl, pack it, and then light up. As I sit and toke, Perfect blares through my headphones making me dance where I sit. Around me the world becomes brighter and more shimmery. Everything becomes blurry and sharp at the same time, magical in a way. I finish my bowl halfway through Molly.

Music, when it's good, can touch me deep in the chest. I can feel it move through me. And when I'm high the feeling intensifies. So when the genre changes to something darker with a lot of depth, it's understandable that my reaction changes. As it starts I stop dancing, but start singing along softly while I stare straight ahead, becoming lost in the images in my head. The more the song progresses, the harder it is to keep singing. The sorrow and pain wells up from within me and leaks out of my eyes. Eventually my voice dies as a sob escapes my lips.

'I wish I could save those in pain.'

* * *

-POV Change-

Kurama and I walk towards the weak energy of the strange human girl. The first thing I notice is the smell of something sickly sweet having been burned recently. The second thing I notice is the music. It's blaring from her direction.

'What an irritating nuisance,' I think to myself as we round the corner. She sits on the ledge of the floor, back straight, wet shoulder length auburn hair is tucked behind her ear while her glasses seemed to have slid halfway down her nose. She's changed clothes, the buttons of her shirt looking like they're an inch or two away from straining against her larger than normal breasts. Then I hear it, the thing that the music had been blocking out.

'Why is she crying?' Only, she wasn't really crying, more like her face was leaking. She sits blank faced, not even noticing us coming upon her. Kurama and I glance at each other, my face full of annoyance while his is curious. Once we're a few feet away from her, we stop just as the song that's playing ends.

"What's the matter Bella," asks the fox, concern etched in his face. She turns towards us and looks up into our eyes. Her brown eyes have become more green and the whites have turned red, probably from both the smoking and crying. She stares at us blankly before smiling widely at us as her eyes become slits.

"Demons."

TBC~

A/N: I'm sorry it's soooooo long and slow, but it's kinda hard to explain stuff quickly. ^_^' Man, I love the 70's Show, hahaha. Oh, and I don't own any of the songs that were mentioned in this chapter.


End file.
